In My Shoes
by Aristocrat Writer
Summary: In the alternate timeline of Future Trunks, a guy and girl come across Android 18. Not wanting to be killed by her, the guy uses Captain Ginyu's Body Change to switch bodies with her.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen years. That's how long I've been alive and it was two years before that when these robots appeared. They were a short-haired duo, one black-haired boy, one blonde-haired girl. The boy looked like he was black since his skin was darker. Thought he was one of my ethnicity. The girl is white, but that's alright, because I've got plenty of friends the same color that are in the right. They don't kill like those two do. Oh. Maybe I should have mentioned that earlier.

The two of them go around killing people and blowing up buildings with these blasts from their hands, like that makes them cool or something.

All my life I'd been living in fear. I thought they were going to do something to my family. Hurt my mother, hurt my father, anything. I'm their only child so the line ends with me.

Those friends of the same color in the right, my best friend's white. Her name's Natalie. She has long brown hair, she's 5'8, and I really like her. When we were in middle school, she was the only girl that tried giving me the time of day. I'll always love her for that.

These androids though. They always had us in fear since we didn't know when they were going to show up. Natalie's father had this book in his basement, something about the Ginyu Force, this gang of space guys or something. Anyway, they had their powers in there and the Ginyu guy could switch bodies with whoever he wanted to if he just extended his arms and screamed out, "Change Now!"

I looked at that page more than anything else. I thought maybe I could switch with someone less weak. I'd never felt so helpless.

When me and Natalie went out last week to get some supplies for her family who I live with since my own parents don't care about me or care enough to check up on me,

It was while we were walking back with the groceries that I felt a sudden gust of wind brush past me. I was knocked down by it, turning around to see a beautiful face with blue eyes and blonde shoulder length hair appearing before me. She was wearing a blue denim vest and skirt along with a black shirt with white and black stripped sleeves with dark blue tights and brown boots. I tried to get back up, but she grabbed me by my throat.

"Honor my last request," I muttered while her hand proceeded to create a pink energy beam, subsiding after I got my words out and she dropped me to the ground.

It's very embarrassing to get picked up by someone shorter than you. I'm 6'1 and she just lifted me entirely in the air. I threw my arms out and she grabbed them both, almost as if she was going to break them. But I wasn't planning to be me for much longer so I didn't care.

"Change now," I shouted, a beam coming from my mouth entering into hers.

"John," Natalie screamed out.

He turned to her with an indifferent look. At least his body did. I was too busy coming to grips with being shorter and now wearing a blue denim vest and skirt along with a black shirt with white and black stripped sleeves with dark blue tights and brown boots.


	2. Chapter 2

Not gonna lie. The first thing I did in her body was put my hand on her chest, or my chest since it was technically my body now. The next thing I did was throw a punch into the ground, her in my body turning to me along with Natalie who stood behind my body. I looked up at the two and smiled. Seeing their stunned faces made me realize one thing: Even though I had had a sex change, I was still the man.

I'm kind of glad that it was her who showed up while we were out getting supplies. I wouldn't have wanted to do it with the guy. Nothing against him personally, apart from him being a murderer like his sister, but I don't want to swap with another guy just because at one point or another, I'm gonna have to bathe and I don't want to see his junk. Hers on the other hand, is another matter.

"What did you just do?" the android asked me while staring at my hands, her new hands.

"I swapped us," I explained. "Now you can't kill anybody or act all big because you're not. You're as human as the rest of us."

The android ran up to me and balled her fist, formerly mine, but retracted it while I stood still, preparing for it to hit me. It was like she knew that in hitting me, she was hitting herself. She can't do anything to my face because it used to be hers. Natalie ran up behind her and grabbed her arms. Poor Natalie must not know how strong I am, since the android shocked her when she threw Natalie off. I stepped in after that. I grabbed that android by her arms, my old arms and the struggle was over. My arms were better than hers. She was stronger than me but as her, I was stronger than her.

"Where's the other one?" I asked.

"Android 17," she blurted out. "He's not around here. We split up after a fight."

"What was the fight about?" Natalie questioned.

"I don't want to keep killing but he does. I just have a bad temper that I was trying to take out on the two of you."

"Like I believe that," I said, taking Natalie by her waist while holding my old body by its throat and ascending into the air. "We're going to get some more questions out of you."

My grip on my former body's neck tightened each time I felt her starting to struggle. She passed out after a few crunches. Being able to dominate someone I've spent my whole life being scared of. There's no greater feeling.

"John," Natalie said my name while we flew. "When do you plan on switching back with her?"

"I will," I promised.

The thing is that I worried if I switched back with her, would I have just signed my death warrant too? I didn't want her to kill everyone I care about for what I did. At the same time, I wanted to act out on my feelings for Natalie, but I couldn't do that as another woman. That was my cage.

The flight continued without much fanfare until I started hearing this rippling sound and Natalie did too. We were looking around for it until we saw it. That had been a beam of energy we were overhearing and it barely missed us. My heart started beating quickly when the dark-haired, dark-skinned android appeared in front of us.

"18," he said while looking into my blue eyes. "Sorry I scared you. Just thought it was strange that you were holding those two humans."

"They've been good to me," I said. "I want to spare them."

"Fine by me. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened earlier."

"I just need some time to myself. I'll see you later."

I flew away before he could reply. I was so surprised that had worked. Had that android woke up, she probably would have blown my cover. When we returned to the house, occupied by Natalie, her parents and myself, I had to go through the trouble of explaining to her folks that I was still me, just in another body and we put the unconscious android in my body in the same bed as me. I was literally sleeping with myself.

She looked alright as me and I did as her. I took off that denim vest when I was pressed up against the mirror of the house and just stood there staring at my reflection at first. Then I put my hand on my face and around my neck, brushing past my new blonde shoulder-length hair. I spread my legs out and removed the skirt and then the stockings. When I saw her vagina for the first time, I just felt so perverted, like just seeing that messed up my whole thing that this was my new body and made me feel like an outsider.

I slept in the clothes she had worn that day, apart from the jacket, next to her in my body in my bed, I woke up the next day with a fist in my face. Literally, she was punching me in the face over and over again. I just couldn't feel it.

"Get out of me," she ordered, to which I restrained her with my superior strength.

"Only if you change your ways," I claimed. "Otherwise I'm fine staying as you."


End file.
